Switch
by TwinkleShine88
Summary: After watching the drama called Secret Garden, Kise decided to try the drama in real life, so he bought wines beside a Garden. Then, he told Kuroko and Akashi about it, but the two didn't believe him, but in some way Kise manage to convince them to drink it, but nothing happened so Kise gave up. But on the next day, something weird happen to Kuroko and Akashi. Whatdoyouthinkhappen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I'm new here, so I'm sorry if it's not good. English is not my first langage, it's Tagalog so my grammar is a bit bad, so I'm sorry for that. If you guy's know or watch Secret Garden a K-drama, I got inspired after watching the drama so I wrote this story. I put the rating in T just incase and it might be a little OOC. I hope you guy's read it, like it and give me a review. ^_^**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

**Summary : After watching the drama called Secret Garden, Kise decided to try the drama in real life, so he bought wines beside a Garden. Then, he told Kuroko and Akashi about it, but the two didn't believe him, but in some way Kise manage to convince them to drink it, but nothing happened so Kise gave up. But on the next day, something weird happen to Kuroko and Akashi. What do you think happen?**

* * *

A blonde hair teen was humming, while walking on the street of Tokyo with a big smile glued to his face. He was holding a white plastic on his left hand and inside it was, two bottle of wines, that he bought beside that Garden he pass by earlier. He stopped infront of a café and went inside. He looked aroun and when he saw his former captain Akashi Seijuro and his old team mate Kuroko Tetsuya sitting on the far corner.

His smile even grew wide and walked over to their table. "Hello~ Kurokocchi and Akashicchi~" Kise greeted. "Hello, Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted back and Akashi just nodded at Kise. "Why did you call us here?" Akashi asked taking a sip from his tea. Kise laughed and sat down. "Well, you see Akashicchi I just finished watching this drama called Secret Garden and I j-" Kise was cut off, when Akashi talked.

"Let me guess, you want me and Tetsuya to drink that wine you bought beside the Garden you pass by." Kise was shocked at what Akashi said, but came back from reality. "How did you know?!" he said. "I'm Akashi Seijuro and I know everything." Akashi replied.

"Kise-kun, but why do you want us to drink it?" Kuroko asked. "Kurokocchi, because I want to try the drama in real life." Kise replied with a big smile. "Your kidding me, right? Why would you belive this such things, Ryouta drama's are not real." Akashi said. "But, I just want to try it." Kise whined.

"Kurokcchi, please~ drink this wine for me~" Kise asked Kuroko with a puppy dog eyes. "Fine." Kuroko said and turn to Akashi. "Akashi-kun, maybe we should try." Kuroko said and Akashi agreed. "Fine, since it;'s you Tetsuya." Akashi said and Kise grinned and hand them the two bottle of wines. The accept it and drank it. They waited for something to happen to them, but 5 minutes pass and nothing happened.

"Kise-kun, just give up nothing's even happening." Kuroko said. "But, Kurokocchi just wait five more minutes." Kise said. "Ryouta, I agree with Tetsuya and I need to go now." Akashi said standing up. "Akashicchi, just 5 more minutes please." Kise begged. Akashi galred at him and Kise shrunked down. "You dare disobey my orders." Akashi said darkly, while spinning his red scissors on his finger. "N-no A-akashicchi." Kise replied and Akashi nodded. "Good." he said went out of the café. "Bye, Kise-kun." said Kuroko and went out the café too.

"He's so mean." Kise said and suddenly a pair of scissors pass through his hair, he nervously looked at the window, but no one was there. He quickly fixed hiself and ran out.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kuroko Tetsuya walk inside the Seirin's gym, with a scowl on his face. I repeat a SCOWL! The whole team stared at Kuroko with their mouth hung open and their eyes wide, that it look likes it's going to pop out. "K-Kuroko" Kagami stuttered, when Kuroko glared at him. "What?" Kuroko asked darkly. "A-are you okay?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm okay?" Kuroko glared and Kagami shrunked down "Aida." he called. "Y-yes?" she asked.

"I want you to call Tetsuya right now." he ordered. "But, Kuroko." Riko was cut off when Kuroko talked. "You dare disobey me." he glared and a dark aura suddenly surrounded him. "N-no, Kuroko-kun." she said and quickly called Akashi.

Kuroko looked at his team mates and they immediately froze. "What are you guy's doing! Continue your practice now, if you don't want me to triple you practice!" he shouted and they immediately did what he told too. "Kagami-kun, is he okay?" Izuki asked and Kagami shrugged. "But, he sounded like Akashi-kun." Hyuuga said and the rest of the team agreed. They stopped when a blue scissor pass through them. They nervously looked at Kuroko, but quickly started to ran again, when they feel the dark aura and glare of Kuroko.

"Ano..." the team jumped in shocked, when they heard a voice, well except for Kuroko. "Since when did you got here?!" Kagami shouted. "I was here, before but I fell asleep." Akashi replied. "Tetsuya, good your here." Kuroko said.

"What?! Tetsuya?!" the whole team shouted in shocked, including Riko. "But isn't it supposed to be Askashi?" Kiyoshi asked. "No." Akashi or may I say Kuroko replied. "What do you mean?!" Riko shouted. "Me and Tetsuya, switched." Akashi answered.

**"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for givng me a review! I'm glad you like it. Here's chapter 2! ^_^**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE **

* * *

**Previously in Switch... **

_**"What?! Tetsuya?!" the whole team shouted in shocked, including Riko. "But isn't it supposed to be Askashi?" Kiyoshi asked. "No." Akashi or may I say Kuroko replied. "What do you mean?!" Riko shouted. "Me and Tetsuya, switched." Akashi answered. **_

_**"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!"**_

* * *

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!" the whole team shouted and Kiyoshi accidentally spat out his drink all over Koganei's face, but he doesn't have time to care about the sticky stuff all over his face. Hyuuga fainted. "Hyuuga senpai!" shouted the first years. "I don't get it!" Kagami yelled.

"How could you two switch? And is that even possible?!" he added. "I don't know." Kuroko replied. "How could you not know?! You and this stupid little red hair just switched?!" Kagami exclaimed, pointing at Akashi. The whole team backed away from Akashi who is Kuroko for now, when they felt the deadly aura surrounding him. They were all thinking about Kagami's funeral and final thoughts about him.

_Kagami-kun may you rest in peace._

_ We'll miss you Bakagami. _

_R.I.P Kagami. _

_You may now rest and close your eyes forever in silence. _

_We will remember the stupid things you did and the heroic moment you had. _

_Goodbye Kagami-kun. _

The whole team close their eye's, not wanting to see their team mate's death. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Izuki, Riko and the rest of the team including Kuroko who was Akashi, were all wearing black formal clothes and Hyuuga was holding Kagami's grave, while they hear the shout, groaned and whined of Kagami. They silently prayed. After 5 minutes of the noise, it finally stopped. They all opened their eyes and saw Kagami laying flat dead on the ground. Hyuuga place the grave stone beside Kagami and all the member threw flowers at Kagami's grave. They bowed their head down, for a moment of silence. After 3 minutes, they turn back into normal, leaving Kagami's grave.

"Oi! How could you people leave my grave so quick?!" Kagami shouted, which disappointed some of the members that he was still alive. "Oh...you were not worthy of our time." Kuroko replied. "Your so mean!" Kagami shouted and got knocked out again, by Akashi.

"Tetsuya, I want you to call Ryo-." Akashi was cut off when, the gym doors suddenly opened and it reveal a cheery blonde hair teen. The whole team once again, backed away from the two this time, guess what? Because of the deadly aura surrounding them. Kuroko who is Akashi was spinning a blue scissors on his finger and Akashi who is Kuroko has two basketballs on his hand. Before Kise could even wall to their direction, a scissors pass through his hair, cutting some strands and two basketball hit's on his stomach and the part where everyman doesn't want to get hit.

"Oww!" Kise cried and clutched you know what. "Kurokocchi, Akashicchi why did you that for?" he asked. "Ryouta." Akashi speak up who is Kuroko. "Wait, Kurokocchi doesn't even call me by first name." Kise said and he stopped, when he realized it. He looked at the two in shocked, jaws hanging open and eye's so wide, that's it look like's it's going to pop out.

"Don't tell me it work?!" he shouted. "Yes, it did Kise-kun." Kuroko replied. "Yes!" he cheered happily and started jumping around, only to fall down when Akashi tripped him. "Kurokocchi— wait Akashicchi why did you that for?" he whined. "Why are you even happy about it? Wait don't answer it." Akashi said. "Ryouta I'm giving you 2 day's to find the cure or else you know what's your faith." Akashi said darkly.

"Y-yes, Akashicchi." Kise replied.

"Ummm...Akashi-kun, what are we going to do about basketball practice?" Kuroko asked. "Well, I was hoping you'll asked taht." Akashi said. "We ju-." Akashi was cut off, when the ace of Tōō Academy came in. They for the third time back away, from Akashi who, you already know it. "Hey! Tet-." Aomine was now stuck on the wall of Seirin gym, with a shocked face. "T-tetsu." Aomine stuttered. "I'm not Tetsuya, I'm Akashi." Akashi corrected.

**PROCESSING**

**PROCESSING**

**PROCESSING**

**PROCESSING**

**PROCESSING**

**PROCESSING**

**PROCESSING COMPLETED**

**"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" **and Aomine got...


End file.
